bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Phwoooar
'Phwoooar '''is the eleventh episode of the first season. Plot Early one morning, Weed is woken by a lot of angry voices. Whoops, Scamper, Pry and Boo are complaining about a horrible smell and all talking at once. Weed gets them to be quiet and then Bill and Ben wake up, but when they do, everyone starts talking again and Weed tells them to speak one at the time. Scamper asks Weed if she can smell the smell, so she and the flowerpot men sniff the air and it smells horrible. Whoops, Scamper, Pry and Boo think the smell might have something to do with Bill and Ben, but they say they've got nothing to do with it. Weed decides that Bill and Ben should go and find out what the smell is, and they agree that's a very good idea indeed, they think it will be like being detectives. Bill pops up dressed as Sherlock Holmes and Ben pops up dressed as Sam Spade. When they put their costumes away, the flowerpot men decide to follow their noses - and wish they haven't, then they fall out of their flowerpots. As Whoops, Scamper, Pry and Boo are leaving, Pry explains that they hope Bill and Ben find the smell soon. Bill thinks they should start looking in the potting shed, Ben thinks the kennel would be a good place to begin, then they both think of a place to look first - Slowcoach's house. Bill and Ben knock on Slowcoach's house, but he's not home, so they decide to go in and have a look around. Bill and Ben search Slowcoach's house for the smell, but it doesn't seem to be there. Slowcoach arrives and asks the flowerpot men what they're doing in his house, when Bill tells him they're looking for a horrible smell, he misunderstands and tells the flowerpot men to clear off. In the vegetable garden, Bill asks Boo if he can think of anywhere the smell might be coming from, and he said could be coming from the drain, so Bill and Ben rush to Thistle's corner and take the cover off the drain. Thistle supposes that the smell has got something to do with Bill and Ben, so Ben explains that ''they haven't made the smell, they are trying to find it. When Ben looks inside the drain, he falls into it, and now he's stuck with his legs sticking out. Bill and Thistle find this very funny, but when Bill sees Ben needs help, he pulls him out, but now Ben is covered in smelly stuff from the drain, but it's not the same smell as they all smelt earlier. Later, Bill is giving Ben a shower under the tap at the end of the garden. When Ben is clean again, Bill hears someone crying and thinks it's Ben, but it's not. Bill and Ben think it might be Weed who's crying so they go and find out, but it's not Weed either, she says that the crying sounds like it's coming from next door, so Bill and Ben go to next door's garden, and when they get there, they find the smell is stronger than ever. The flowerpot men see that it's Rose who's crying and they tell her that they've been looking for a bad smell and ask her what's the matter. Rose says that the people from next door put manure round her roots to help her grow. Bill and Ben find that funny, but when they see they've upset Rose, they start thinking of a plan, then they get one and run off leaving poor Rose embarrassed. Bill and Ben come back with two spades and Rose thinks they're going to dig her up, but they're actually going to dig the manure into the ground, because that way, it will be buried together with the horrible smell. Rose agrees to let them to do that so they start digging, when they've finished, everything smells lovely again. Rose thanks the flowerpot men and tells them leave now as they clutter up her garden according to her. Bill and Ben walk off disgusted and later, Weed tells them not to worry and they've done a good job making the garden smell lovely again, but the flowerpot men haven't heard her, they are so tired after all their hard work that they've fallen fast asleep and are already dreaming of another day. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whoops * Scamper * Pry * Boo * Thistle * Rose Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (mentioned) * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper, Pry, Thistle and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert